


【授翻/Dickjay】i'm looking for a place to start

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Past Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Dick给了Jason他需要的。





	【授翻/Dickjay】i'm looking for a place to start

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm looking for a place to start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906445) by [behindenemylines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindenemylines/pseuds/behindenemylines). 



> 译者语：美到窒息的一篇PWP. 第二人称视角。好久没这么字斟句酌地认真翻文了……非常建议大家去看原文。

他的头发是一团糟——头盔让它们朝四面八方支楞起来，汗津津的——而你强忍住将手指穿过它们的冲动。他对随意的触碰总是接受不良，且这会他显然已经就快撑不住了，你一点都不想刺激到他。他过于锋锐的颧骨上方是眼底下的两片深重阴影，下巴上带着血迹，你有点恐慌，因为他在失联数月之后突然出现在了你的门前。

如果你在吻他的时候从他的嘴里尝到了枪油的气息，呃。你告诉自己这与你无关；告诉自己等他准备好了之后他会告诉你的。你故意忽略了他没有告诉你的——有很长时间没有告诉过你的很多东西。

曾经的Jason藏不住话，曾经。总是滔滔不绝，抖不完的机灵，开不完的嘲讽。他曾经会想到什么就说什么，就算你不想听他也说。那时候的你是个以自我为中心的混蛋，仍旧因为被人取代而感到受伤，懒得去倾听一个那么渴望被人听到的孩子的话。

然后他死去了，一切都变得不一样了。

如今想要知道他有什么想法、什么感觉，几乎是他妈的不可能的。Jason仍然会表现出来的只有怒火；炽热泛白，熊熊燃烧。他把它点燃，仿佛这是他与世界之间的一层盔甲。一个让你痛不欲生的认知，是你知道他不再信任你，也不再信任其他任何人了。很长时间以来都不了。

在和Bruce的一场牵涉到小丑的严重冲突后他突然消失了，你吓得要命。由于那场冲突和一如既往情感不健全的Bruce这两件事对Jason的刺激，Bruce和Jason之间的关系非常非常紧张。这之后没人能够找到他，连Barbara都做不到。他就只是消失了。你可能将第二次失去他，这个念头让你比你愿意承认的要害怕得多。

但现在，在长得不可思议的三个月后，他终于回家了，或许有些形容狼狈，但是他还活着，他就在这，你太他妈感激了。你甚至没法去介意他的回吻有点太过狂暴，有点用上了太多牙齿。你只想抱着他然后永远都不松手，但是你最终只抓住了他皮夹克的正面，带他到床上。他把你推上去，然后跪在了你的腿间。他几乎才刚把你的裤子拽开，嘴就已经在你身上了，感谢上帝你今天早上没把内裤穿上。

他的嘴巴热得像火，你就快要被烧死了。Jason放松了喉咙的肌肉，把你整个吞入，裹着你的阴茎吞咽，你花了那么一瞬间思考他这是从哪学来的，然后他往后退了一点，用力地吮吸几下，牙齿蹭过你过于敏感的皮肤。你在他身下吸气，呻吟，你他妈就快到了，火焰把你燃烧，但随即他松了嘴。你本来想问，可能要抱怨两句，然而你睁眼的时候看见他踹掉了他破旧的牛仔裤，然后爬上了你的大腿。

“等等，润滑液在这附近的某个地方——”

话音未落，但来不及了。他已经在你身上沉下身体，这真是痛苦难当——他没给自己准备，虽然他在你阴茎上留下的一团濡湿混乱确实有那么一点帮助——而且他太他妈紧了。你们都在嘶嘶抽气。然后，过了仿佛永恒那么长的时间，你终于完整地进入了他。他的火快把你活活烧死，沿血管一路燃进心脏，你这辈子都从未有过这么强烈的感觉。他没给自己也没给你适应的时间，就抬起身，然后又用力地重重坐下。很疼，他皱起了脸。他在用这种方法伤害自己，你感到心碎不已。

“等、等等，Jay,” 你喘道，两手握住他的胯把他定在原地。“你还好——”

“我没事。”他咆哮，这句话太耳熟了，一句他估计重复了一辈子的狗屁，但是他开始发抖，你的心愈加破碎。你本准备把他推开，然后他低声道，“求你，Dick... 让我做这个。我需要做这个。”你好恨无法说“不”的自己。

“好的——好的。就只是慢一点，好吗？我不想你伤到自己。求你了。”你转而说道，他略微沉下肩，点点头。

当你们年纪更小一点的时候，你总是很能控制住他，而你并不喜欢去细想原因。但你认为这可能与他那时（或许还延续到了今天）对你抱有的好感有关。他从来不会真正地屈服于权威，甚至对Bruce都不，但是他总是会听你的话。你非常讨厌利用这个弱点，但是有的时候他让你别无选择。

“可以吗？”你的手指从他的胯上移开，抓住了他恤衫的下摆。Jason一直都不喜欢裸露，但是你很自私。你太想念他了，你只想把他刻进心底，永远都不忘记这一刻——为免这一次是最后一次。他迟疑了整整好几秒，才抖落了皮夹克，允许了你把恤衫拽过他的头顶。月光透过敞开的窗户，点亮他苍白的肌肤，即使他累累的伤痕——有些和你自己的一样，有些则不——散落在身体各处，他依旧是你见过最美的东西。

他又开始动了，还是有点太过紧张，有点太过粗暴，而你终于受够了。于是你用双手搂着他，将他从你的大腿上举起，好把他平放在床上（你在脑子里记下晚些时候要逼他吃点东西，因为他从未这么容易被移动过，即使凭你强于常人的肱二头肌）。他被位置的改变吓到了。

“妈的什——？”他开口道，但你用一个吻让他闭了嘴。

“我想让你舒服，可以吗？你能允许我这么做吗？”你抵着他的唇低声道，等Jason嘟囔着表示同意，你心存感激地在他的脖子上一路往下印上亲吻，剥去了你自己的衣服和裤子。你再次滑进了他的体内，现在这容易多了，因为他更加放松了一点。你动得又慢又深，品味着每一次尖锐的吸气或是模糊的咒骂，品味着他的手指有点用力过度地抠进你的肩。说实话你等不及要看见明天即将出现在那里的淤青了（你拒绝去想这听起来有多丧病）。你的嘴巴找到了一个乳头，缠了上去。Jason因此弓起身，在你的牙齿蹭过那敏感的小小突起时低沉地呻吟。

“天哪，Jay,” 你贴着他的胸口呼吸，“我好想你。”

他发出一声似乎是痛苦的声音。“求你别说了。”

“是真的。”你一路亲回到他的脖子上，一个吻伴随着一次髋部的摇动。他的腿盘上了你的腰，试图催促你动得快些，但是你无视了。“你就这么消失，真的吓到我们了。”

“Dick—“

“我知道你不想听，”你停下动作，打断了他。他在你身下紧张了起来，然而你继续说，因为他必须要明白。“但是我们在乎你，小翅膀。Bruce在乎。我在乎。”

“闭嘴。”Jason颤抖着呼气。他抬起一只胳膊盖住眼睛，另一只手抓紧了身下的床单。

“你对我们所有人来说都很重要。非常他妈的重要。”你再次动起了胯，慢而深，从他的喉咙里逼出细小的抽气声。“我只希望你能够看到。”

他没有回答，但你发现他的身体开始发抖。你可以感觉到自己在边缘摇摇欲坠。你想要他放手，然后和你一起跃过去。

“有人爱你，Jason.” 你把低语送进他的耳朵，仿佛一句告解。他冒出一声噎住了的啜泣，释放出来的东西在你们两个人的身体之间黏糊糊地滑动，这就是你需要的一切了。你从他的脸上吻去泪水，终于开始追逐你自己的高潮。

晚些时候，等你做过清洁，你躺下了，蜷着身子把他裹起来，觉得温暖又舒适。他的呼吸缓慢平稳，你在他的肩胛骨之间印下一个吻，然后闭上了眼睛。当你的意识缓慢漂离的时候，在你醒来之前他将早已离开的念头在你心中一闪而过。你的双臂之间会是冰冷无物。你的心脏深处传来一阵疼，但你拒绝去多想。

这种事留到明天担心。

因为此时此刻，就这么短短的一瞬间，你几乎感到快乐了。


End file.
